Alphabet of Sadism and Sukonbu: Challenge PT 2
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Rated for a reason. Kagura was listening to songs on her Mp3 player. She sang the right lyrics at the wrong time, though. With the sadist interpreting everything the wrong way, Kagura had to at least, run with her purity intact. [Continuation of the Challenge.]


Chapter 2:

Dedicated to **C.A.M.O.E.O.1 and Only**. Dude, you are the first one to comment, I salute you for that XD

[Anyone with a challenge? PM or comment your challenge]

* * *

><p>La La La by Lordi<p>

"... Inside an empty room, my inspiration flows..." Kagura started swaying with the tune of the music. She was the only one left in the room because she was assigned to clean it. The mop became a mic and a guitar, the teacher's desk became a stage, the empty chairs, the fans.

A certain dirty-blond haired male was coincidentally walking on the hallway when he heard a noise being emitted. With a raise of a brow, he turned the knob and peeked inside. His red eyes widened at the sight.

Kagura was mopping something on the floor, muttering something. "...So deep inside of me, I longed to set it free, I don't know what to do, can't explain to you. I don't what to say, oh not another word..."

Spit It Out by Slipknot

Sougo could not handle it, something was wrong in the picture. He barged in to the room, startling his rival in the process. "Alright, who is it?" he demanded monotonously as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

Kagura raised a brow in confusion. "Who is what, Aru?" she asked, pointing the wet mope head towards the male. "And why are yah still in school, you should be home now."

"That is off the topic. Who is the person or thing that's inside of you."

"Wha?" In a blink of an eye, the red haired female was trapped between the teacher's table and Sougo's body.

Rape Me By Nirvana

"Who?" Sougo whispered, his hot breath caressing the pale female's neck and part of her back. "I'll have to educate you on how you'll set 'it' free."

For a minute, cerulean blue eyes reflected confusion then slowly, very slowly, a pink blush brushed across her face. "Th-the hell, sadist!" she sputtered, still struggling." The song on her earphones, which was still magically placed on her ears was one she could not stop herself from singing. Her mouth quivered, opening and closing.

Sougo raised a brow in amusement. He thought that his rival was finally being... you know... stuff. He moved his body towards the female, closing the gap. "Say, China are~!"

"Rape me~!" Kagura sang. Her eyes were closed, her face red as Sougo's eyes, her lips quivered, her body shook. "Rape me... again," she whispered before realizing what she was singing. "Shit!"

Sougo's red orbs were wide. His grip on the female loosened. He processed what the red head just sang, interpreting it as something else.

Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth

The sandy haired teen grinned this time. "Sure I will," he murmured.

"Idiot! I was singing!" Kagura defended herself. She finally broke skin contact with the sadist. "Ginpachi-se~!" She was surprised to have soft lips collide with hers. The lust he had building up had transferred to the female. Her blue eyes dilated and gave in. She kissed back.

The sadist's pent up something was stepping a step further. His hand moved deftly, removing the female's blouse without her noticing it. He then removed his polo and shirt and tackled his rival on the ground. "Yeah, keep saying that to yourself," he breathed.

Kagura's lust filled eyes opened. Her hands moved south, placing them just above the belt. Sougo's already wide grin grew wider. "About ti~!"

Dying for an Angel by Avantasia

"The hell are you two doing?" Ginpachi sensei demanded as he whacked the sadist's head with a newspaper. "Stop smooching... over... my... The hell are you two doing?"

Kagura was too fazed to even react to her surrogate father's yells. Her bra in full view for the two males. Sougo grabbed Kagura's body and jumped off the window. He then run towards the moonlight.

Gin's eye twitch in horror and anger. "I'll have your head for this, Souchiro-kun."

_Tch, I'm giving up my life just for this night with this monster, _he thought before giving a small smile. _Worth dying for this angel though._

* * *

><p>Author: I think I'm doing a KaguraXHijikata for some reason... What topic does these two have in common?<p> 


End file.
